


Hallmark Movies

by merrythoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy, M/M, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Steter Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts
Summary: It's tempting to try and go all out, to have Christmas festivities explode all over Peter and his apartment - lights, decorations, a tree, hokey music, hot cocoa, Santa and Baby-Jesus paraphernalia clashing and the like - but Stiles can guess how that would end up.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Hallmark Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seliria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliria/gifts).



> Quickly whipped up for tumblr's [2020 Steter Secret Santa](https://stetersecretsanta.tumblr.com/) event, pinch-hitting for **fairysel!** I don't normally write holiday/Christmas-themed fluff stuff, so I hope I did it justice! 🌟 
> 
> I'm sorry you couldn't get your gift on time, but I hope your holidays were enjoyable and you have a lovely New Year. 💖
> 
> As always, thanks to Coffeebae for the proofread/help.

Stiles Stilinski prides himself on being a little shit, okay? His Dad's a dedicated and determined man of the law and single father, and Stiles is no different when it comes to those around him - his dad, friends, and the supernatural weirdos he hangs out with. Stiles is resourceful and persistent, and yes, sometimes a troll, but he's consistent in all of those things at least. So, when it comes to Peter's offhand claim that Christmas is only for gift mongering children and the weak minded, of course Stiles knows he's not going to let that slide. Peter does _not_ get to hole up in his fancy apartment and feel superior for not celebrating, not on Stiles' watch.

Stiles isn't a devout fanatic for Christmas or anything. He doesn't hum or whistle dorky but unfortunately catchy Christmas tunes. His Dad's house doesn't look like Martha Stewart vomited traditional Christmas cheer all over it. And he's not obsessed with finding the perfect gifts either and wrapping them with ribbons and glitter. The music, decorations, and gifts are just the extra filler stuff - it can be nice, but it's not necessary. It's not what makes Christmas _special_ , ya know? Which still sounds like the theme of some dumbass Hallmark movie, but whatever. Even dumbass feel-good Hallmark movies get certain things right now and again.

Peter has a difficult time with feelings and trust, so there's no word or lable stamped on them yet. Stiles gets it. Peter's been through some crazy traumatic shit, the kind that best selling novels get written about. Given that Peter's also calculating and intelligent, it makes it all-too easy for him to see the bigger picture. And sometimes that bigger picture blows because people are really good at fucking things up, which makes self-reliance a generally good tactic to take.

But Stiles doesn't need a word or label. What they have works for them, and while his Dad's still (understandably) wary, and Scott sometimes looks constipated over the idea of Peter and him being a thing, it's fine with Stiles. Can't please everyone and it's not as if Scott is kissing the guy (which is just a hilarious image to think of).

It's tempting to try and go all out, to have Christmas festivities explode all over Peter and his apartment - lights, decorations, a tree, hokey music, hot cocoa, Santa and Baby-Jesus paraphernalia clashing and the like - but Stiles can guess how that would end up. Peter would probably tie him up with strands of lights, shove holly in his mouth, any sort of tree would get yeeted out of the window and onto Stiles' Jeep before he, too, was forcibly ejected but through the front door. While Stiles may be intrigued by the idea of Christmas-themed bondage, he doesn't actually want to piss Peter off. Hallmark movies would totally disapprove too. 

_Subtle_ is what Stiles needs to go for, and maybe subtle isn't his default setting, but he _can_ channel some restraint if it's for a plan and to prove something, which this totally is. So, he makes his plans and sets everything up, and he thinks it'll go over well.

Actual Christmas morning and afternoon are spent with his Dad and the McCall's. Traditions have changed over the years for both their families. It's what happens when a parent dies and divorce occurs, but that's life - adapting to the things that are thrown at you and hoping that you don't get hit in the face all too often. 

Stiles has already let everyone know that Peter won't be joining them, and while it looked like his Dad had something to say about it, Stiles gave him the 'no-don't-go-there look' to shut that down. In time, he'll get Peter to warm up or at least be less inclined to assume that what's best is for him to stay away, because fuck that noise. 

He has plans to meet up with Peter later, and when later arrives, Stiles is armed with a large thermos and a tin. He's also wearing a corny Santa hat because a little bit of lame is still needed. Naturally Peter's expression is all sour puss when he sees it, but Peter still lets him in, so Stiles takes that as a victory.

"You look ridiculous."

"Yeah, and? I also look adorable," Stiles answers cheekily, slipping off his sneakers while still balancing everything in his arms.

Peter may roll his eyes, but Stiles swears it's with a bit of fondness because Peter may want to believe that he's always a badass, but Stiles knows there's some squishy marshmallow bits here and there, they just don't come out to play all that often.

"What have you got there?" Peter asks, suspiciously eyeing the items Stiles has with him. Given that Peter possesses a super sniffer, Stiles doubts that he actually has to explain anything, but he's likely asking just to be an asshole. 

"Just some treats. Now go to the living room." Realizing that he only has two hands and if he's going to pour the hot cocoa into _two_ mugs, Stiles then shoves the tin at Peter. "And take this with you. No peeking." 

Peter thankfully humors him with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders but does what Stiles has told him to.

As quickly and carefully as possible, Stiles pours the hot chocolate into two fancy, heavy mugs. Delicious chocolateness wafts pleasantly, bringing a smile to Stiles' face. Christmas and cocoa - a fine pairing, indeed.

"How quaint," Peter comments when Stiles returns, but he accepts the offered drink because even Peter isn't enough of a grinch to turn hot chocolate down.

"Oh, shut up, hot chocolate is great." Stiles settles in next to him, their thighs touching as he takes a sip. After a snort, Peter also takes a drink and Stiles can see a spark of enjoyment on Peter's face. See? Hot chocolate _is_ great. "You can open the tin now."

Peter places his mug on a coaster before reaching for the plain red square tin and pulling off the lid. Inside are homemade shortbread cookies that happen to look a little misshapen, but the smell and taste are there.

"Cookies?"

"Don't let their imperfect form fool you," Stiles begins, not at all embarrassed by his creation. "They taste delicious. I baked them myself. Under Melissa's supervision, but mostly by myself." Which explains why they're not circular in shape.

Peter plucks out one of his calorie-infested cookies and takes a bite. Some crumbs fall onto his shirt, but it only endears Stiles. Around others, Peter wouldn't eat just anything without a plate or napkin at the ready, but he does it around Stiles, and that little thing means a lot. A thoughtful hum is given and Stiles quirks his eyebrow, waiting for Peter's assessment.

"Not bad."

"Oh, c'mon, they're great," Stiles insists and grabs a cookie himself, stuffing the entire thing into his mouth. Of course it's a mistake, but Stiles doesn't give up as he diligently chews, cheeks chimpunked out with Peter watching him bemused. As soon as he's able to, Stiles washes the rest of it down with his hot chocolate before beaming over at Peter. 

"Like I said, they're great."

"Uh huh."

It's Stiles' turn to fondly roll his eyes.

"You know this doesn't count as celebrating Christmas," Peter points out, but his words aren't barbed.

Stiles turns to face Peter, giving him an unimpressed look. "Says who?" He pokes Peter's chest for emphasis.

Peter's lips part to probably launch into some argument, but, in the end, he decides not to. Peter can continue to have his opinions, but that doesn't mean those opinions are _right._ Maybe this isn't anything _traditional,_ but the two of them are hardly traditional anyway.

Because Christmas, according to Hallmark movies, is about spending time with those you love.


End file.
